


Together Forever

by McFluri (Weisel)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/McFluri
Summary: Yuri and Flynn may only be seven years old, but they have a life plan.Pre-Game.





	Together Forever

“My turn!”

Flynn gave the sword one last swing before lowering it. Yuri grabbed it excitedly, but Flynn kept his grip tight. 

“It’s my turn, fair and square. You don’t have to be a butthead about it,” Yuri huffed.

_ “You’re _ a butthead,” Flynn retorted, though he still handed over the weapon. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Yuri. He just never liked letting go of his sword.

Flynn sat down on the ground where Yuri had just been sitting, then picked up a pebble from a crack in the cobblestones and put it back down in the next crack over. He rested his chin on his hands and pouted at the shadow that he could swear wasn’t actually moving.

“You must be getting all the long bricks,” Flynn complained. “Your turns take forever.”

“Waiting always feels longer. That’s just how it works,” Yuri replied before jabbing the air with a loud  _ “ha!” _

Flynn sighed heavily and watched Yuri practice fighting moves they’d made up together. Flynn’s hits may have been stronger, but Yuri had the kind of agility and grace that made even acrobatics look easy. Sometimes their differences came in handy, though. That’s what made them a good team. Flynn smiled to himself as Yuri gave the air an impressive kick followed by a slash with the sword.

“That looked pretty cool,” Flynn commented.

Yuri grinned and swung the sword again. “I call it ‘Badass Kick Slash!’”

“Badass Kick Slash?” Flynn repeated dubiously.

“It’s a kick and a slash, and it’s badass,” Yuri explained.

Flynn shrugged. “Maybe throw in a cool animal into it. Like, um, ‘Badass Lion Kick Slash?’”

Yuri repeated the move and yelled out,  _ “Badass Dragon Wolf Kick Slash!” _

“If you’re gonna have two animals in the name, one of them should be lion,” Flynn grumbled.

“Fine,” Yuri said, resting the sword on his shoulder as he caught his breath. “It’ll be ‘Badass Lion Wolf Kick Slash.’”

Flynn grinned.  _ “That _ sounds cool.”

“It  _ is _ cool, ‘cause we made it up together,” Yuri agreed.

“We’re gonna be a team forever, right?” Flynn asked.

Yuri looked over with raised eyebrows. “Yeah. ‘Course we are.”

“Good. I bet we’ll be able to do anything in the world as long as we stick together,” Flynn said.

Yuri flashed a grin, then returned to practicing with the sword. “We can become super strong and awesome at fighting, and we can have a hundred kids and go on adventures together.”

Flynn frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. “A hundred? That’s a lot. How about five?”

“A thousand.”

“Ten?”

“A hundred thousand.”

“Twenty?”

“A  _ million.” _

Flynn gave up and sighed. “Fine, a hundred. But how are you gonna carry a hundred kids around?”

“I won’t have to,” Yuri scoffed. “We’ll each carry fifty.”

“Oh, that’s true,” Flynn said with a small nod.

Yuri pointed the sword at an imaginary enemy. “It’s decided! A hundred kids! And all of them will be awesome!”

“Wait,” Flynn said, frowning as he thought. “Who’s gonna have the babies?”

“You, of course,” Yuri snorted.

Flynn quickly stood up. “What!? That’s not fair!”

“Fine.” Yuri approached him and held out his fist.

Flynn held out his fist as well. “Rock.”

“Paper.”

“Scissors.”

“Shoot!”

_ “Dammit!” _

Flynn scowled and crossed his arms while Yuri laughed. He plopped back down on the ground with a huff.

“Sorry, but only one of us can do it,” Yuri said with a shrug. “I don’t make the rules about this stuff.”

Flynn pouted for a minute, and then a realization struck him. “Wait, we’re forgetting something! We have to get married if we’re gonna have kids!”

Yuri stopped swinging the sword. “Okay. How do we get married?”

“Um…” Flynn rubbed his chin as he thought. “Well, we have to make a promise to stay together forever, I think.”

“Didn’t we already do that?”

“But we didn’t say that we’re married afterward. I think you have to do that, too,” Flynn said.

Yuri walked over again and raised his hand. “Alright, then let’s do it right now.”

Flynn nodded and stood up, then smacked Yuri’s hand as hard as he could with his palm and shouted,  _ “MARRIED!” _

_ “MARRIED!”  _ Yuri yelled back, then turned away to scream toward the rooftops,  _ “WE’RE MARRIED!” _

Flynn put his hands on his hips and nodded again. “That should do it. Now should we have kids?”

“Not  _ yet. _ We gotta finish getting stronger,” Yuri said.

“Oh, yeah, you’re probably right.” Flynn sat down on the cobblestones again, watching Yuri toss the sword into the air and catch it again.

“So… what do married people do besides have kids?” Yuri asked, tossing the sword again.

Flynn shrugged. “I dunno. I guess they do nice things for each other.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“But, y’know, sometimes those nice things aren’t what  _ you _ want to do. Like… sharing your dessert with someone, even though that means getting less for yourself,” Flynn explained.

“Still sounds pretty easy,” Yuri replied. “I’ll share my dessert with you for the rest of my life if you want.”

Flynn smiled, but he shook his head. He knew how much Yuri liked sweets. “No, you can have all your dessert.”

“Well, if you ever want me to share, you can just ask and I’ll do it since we’re married now,” Yuri said and grinned. 

“Okay.”

Flynn looked down at the pebble between the cobblestones, then looked back up at Yuri. The shadow had nearly caught up and it would be his turn again, but... Yuri looked so happy swinging their sword around, happier than Flynn had ever seen him before.

With a smile, Flynn picked up the pebble and moved it over to the next crack, then returned to watching Yuri.


End file.
